Nae Namdongsaeng!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Hyung, pabbo!" / "Mau kemana, Kyu?" / Dor! Dor! Dor! / "JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!" / "Hoo, jadi ini adiknya Choi Siwon." / "Lepaskan adikku, Donghyun" / Brothership / Super Junior


Tittle : Nae Dongsaeng

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Genre : Brothership

Rate : T

"Hyung, pabbo!" / "Mau kemana, Kyu?" / Dor! Dor! Dor! / "JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK!" / "Hoo, jadi ini adiknya Choi Siwon." / "Lepaskan adikku, Donghyun" /

!-more-

"Haaah, segar sekali udara pagi ini." Seorang namja terlihat sedang berdiri diteras belakang rumahnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, sehingga otot-otot tubuhnya terlihat dengan sangat jelas. "Kyunie, kemarilah."

Seorang namja berumur sekitar 17 tahunan keluar dari pantry kecil. Ia membawa segelas jus lengkap dengan sepiring potongan buah. "Waeyo, hyung?" Ia duduk dikursi yang tersedia disana.

"Kita berenang, Kyu."

Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun. Dua namja kakak beradik yang berada diteras belakang rumahnya. Namja yang memiliki otot kekar, tubuh tinggi dan wajah tampan bernama Choi Siwon. Sedangkan namja yang sedang duduk santai sambil meminum jusnya adalah adik satu-satunya Siwon, Choi Kyuhyun. Ia berumur 17 tahun, namja yang memiliki rambut dark chocolate. Senang bermanja pada hyung-nya meskipun sifat jahilnya tergolong parah.

"Ani, aku ingin bersantai hyung. Besok sudah masuk kuliah lagi." Kyuhyun memakan potongan apel sambil sesekali meminum jusnya.

"Jangan malas-malasan, nanti staminamu payah, Kyu. Dan nilai olahragamu bakal jelek, ya meskipun akademikmu lumayan bagus."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Sungguh ia ingin sekali melemparkan gelas berisi jus jeruk kewajah tampan milik hyung-nya tersebut. "Hyung pabbo."

"Mwo?! Apa hyung mengatakan hal yang salah?" Siwon menatap dongsaeng-nya sedikit tajam. Ya sedikit, rasa sayang terhadapnya mampu mengalahkan rasa sekesal apapun.

"Hyung pernah kuliah kan?" Siwon mengangguk dengan wajah bingungnya. Dengan kesal dan wajah cemberut, Kyuhyun lawan menatap kakaknya itu. "Dan selama kuliah, tidak ada pelajaran olahraga dalam mata kuliahku, hyung."

"Tapi Kyu, tempat kuliah hyung banyak sekali pelajaran olahraganya. Yang menyangkut fisik."

"Itu karena hyung mengambil kepolisian. Tentu saja banyak yang menyangkut fisik. Dan hyung, aku sudah berumur 17 tahun jadi aku sudah kuliah."

Siwon menepuk jidatnya dan meringis malu. "Hyung mengira kamu masih sekolah, Kyu. Umurmu masih muda."

"Dan nilai akademikku bukan lumayan hyung, tapi sangat bagus." Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "Hyung menyebalkan."

Siwon tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi sang adik yang menurutnya sangat manis. "Jangan merajuk begitu, Kyunie. Mukamu itu semakin manis."

"Hyung menyebalkannnnnnn!"

Tawa namja tampan itu semakin melebar, membuat matanya menyipit. Dan lesung pipi semakin jelas terlihat dikedua pipinya.

#

#

"Maafkan, hyung, Kyunie. Ne?" Siwon meminta maaf pada adiknya yang dari tadi pagi masih memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku untuk ikut ke tempat kerjamu." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat dan jelas.

Siwon bingung sekarang. Bukan tidak ingin mengajak sang adik, namun bisa dikatakan ia takut membuat adiknya terancam bahkan terluka.

"Tapi Kyu, tempat kerja hyung bukan seperti kantor yang bisa digunakan untuk bersantai." Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh. Mau tak mau Siwon pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam."

Mendengar jawaban yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun langsung berhambur kedalam pelukan sang kakak. Melihat kelakuan sang dongsaeng yang sangat manis itu, membuat Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

#

#

"Selamat pagi Siwon-ssi."

Banyak sapaan yang terlontar dari rekan kerja yang dilewati oleh Siwon. Namja yang bertubuh tinggi atletis itu membalasnya dengan anggukan ataupun senyuman menawannya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengekor dari belakang. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak-gerak melihat juga mengamati keadaan didalam sana.

Kantor Kepolisian Seoul. Siwon menjabat sebagai ketua regu disana. Sikapnya yang tegas, bijaksana dan berpikiran dingin, mampu menyelesaikan dengan baik semua tugasnya. Maka dari itu ia disegani oleh semua rekan kerjanya.

"Hyung, kenapa mereka semua terlihat begitu menghormatimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat keduanya tiba diruangan milik Siwon.

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. Tidak berniat untuk menjawab apapun. Pikiran dan matanya kini teralih kembali menuju berkas yang terdapat di meja kerja. Matanya memicing tajam melihat isi kertas tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan-jalan di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Tangannya menyentuh beberapa barang yang dirasa menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap kagum ruangan milik sang kakak.

Cklek!

"Siwonie, apa sudah dilihat berkasnya? Di... Lho ada tamu?"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah pintu, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka menatap seorang namja yang berperawakan kurus tinggi dan tampan. Wajahnya bukan seperti orang Korea, itulah yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Zhoumi Ge. Sudah, apa sebegitu sulitnya kah mereka, sampai memberikan kasus ini kepada kita." Siwon memijit batang hidungnya. "Dia bukan tamuku, dia dongsaeng ku."

"Mwo?! Beda sekali denganmu." Namja bernama Zhoumi itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. "Zhoumi."

"Choi Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian sama tampannya." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai kebawah. Namja bermarga Choi itu nampak risih sekali.

"Dan dia sangat manis, Ge." Ujar Siwon dengan mimik polosnya. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar.

"MWO?!" Namja berkulit pucat tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sangat kesal pada hyung kandungnya tersebut. "Aish, hyung sungguh menyebalkan."

"Lihatlah, Ge. Dia manis kan?!" Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun intens. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah cemberut. Siwon yang mengerti maksud sikap adiknya itu, lantas meminta maaf. "Marah, Kyu?"

"Ani. Hyung sungguh menyebalkan mengatakan bahwa aku itu manis, ingat buat kalian berdua. Aku, Choi Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja tampan.."

"Dan manis juga imut." Imbuh kedua namja dewasa didepannya.

Pipinya menggembung. Kyuhyun mengambil psp dari saku celananya. "Aku sudah berumur 17 tahun, hyung. Jadi aku bukan anak kecil yang suka bersikap manja."

Siwon tertawa mendengar penuturan sang adik. Meskipun ia sudah berumu 17 tahun, namun bagi namja yang usianya terpaut 5 tahun itu, Kyuhyun masihlah seorang bocah yang harus dilindungi juga disayangi.

"Ahaha.. Kamu imut sekali, Kyuhyun-ah." Zhoumi tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang masih menggembung kesal.

"Aish, jangan mencubit pipiku.. dan satu lagi, JANGAN MENYEBUTKU IMUT!" Kyuhyun berteriak lalu keluar ruangan tersebut sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Siwon dan Zhoumi tidak bisa untuk berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Meskipun sudah 17 tahun, Siwon hidup bersama Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah bosan melihat berbagai ekspresi dari sang adik. Terkecuali melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari sang adik. Itu yang paling dihindar oleh Siwon.

#

#

"Lho ini dimana?" Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar area kepolisian. Kini ia berada dipinggir jalan.

Tak jauh dari sana, ada sebuah taman kota. Meskipun kecil, namun terlihat nyaman jika menghabiskan waktu disana.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santainya menuju taman tersebut. Ia bersyukur, PSP-nya tidak tertinggal. Hanya itulah yang mampu mengusir rasa bosan dan juga kesal daat ini.

Sebuah pohon lumayan besar tumbuh dan berdiri kokoh didekat kolam buatan. Ia berjalan menuju ketempat pohon tersebut. Hamparan rumput hijau terdapat disekeliling pohon,

"Aah, nyaman sekali." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya dibadan pohon. Semilir angin yang bertiup, memainkan rambut coklatnya sehingga berantakan.

Udara yang sejuk juga suasana yang tenang, mampu menghipnotis remaja itu untuk menguap. Tak lama kantuk pun datang menghinggapinya.

#

#

#

Matahari mulai merangkak menuju singgasana. Suasana mulai terasa sejuk, panas matahari tidak terlalu menyengat. Sinar matahari tertutup banyak awan putih.

"Aish, kemana anak itu. Dia belum mengenal daerah sini."

Siwon mondar-mandir dengan perasaan khawatirnya. Pasalnya adik semata wayangnya sampai saat ini belum kembali, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 5 sore.

"Biar aku mencarinya kesekitar sini, kamu tunggu disini, barangkali ia pulang."

Namja bermarga Choi itu mengangguk setuju ketika mendengar usulan sahabatnya, Zhoumi.

Sejam pun berlalu, namun tanda-tanda kemunculan adik maupun sahabatnya tak terlihat. Tidak ingin menunggu lagi, Siwon pun keluar hendak mencarinya sendiri. Namun saat akan membuka pintu, ia melihat keduanya disana. Sahabatnya yang menggendong sang adik yang dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

"Aigo, Kyunie!" Siwon mendekat kearah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Ge?"

"Siwonie, tenanglah. Dia hanya tidur." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Mwo?!" Siwon membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati." Ucap Zhoumi tanpa dosa.

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, kebiasaan lamanya tidak pernah berubah. Bagaimana jika nanti ada yg menculiknya dan saat terbangun, kedua kaki juga tangannya sudah diikat. Ck, dia ini sungguh merepotkan."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Siwon-ah, setelah kejadian baru kamu menyesal. Dan lagi kamu sangat memanjakannya, benar kan?" Siwon tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Maka dari itu dia sangat manja sekarang."

Tangan besar Siwon, mengelus pelan kepala adiknya yang masih tertidur pulas. Meskipun tadi suasananya itu terbilang cukup berisik akibat teriakan panik Siwon, namun sang adik masih tertidur pulas.

#

#

"Engh.."

"Sudah bangun, Kyu?"

'Bukankah tadi aku tidur di taman? Ah sudahlah, paling temannya hyung yang membawaku pulang.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kini keduanya berada dimobil. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon yang sedang menyetir.

"Ini sudah malam, hyung?" Kyuhyun menguap kecil setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ne, kita beli bahan makanan dulu, sepertinya bahan makanan di rumah sudah habis."

Tak lama, keduanya sudah sampai disebuah minimarket yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Suasana cukup sepi, tak banyak orang yang berbelanja disana.

"Aku tidak ikut, hyung saja yang masuk kesana." Siwon mengangguk dan ia pun turun dari mobilnya.

30 menit Siwon habiskan untuk memilih bahan belanjaan. Sayuran, daging sampai camilan n minuman kaleng pun tak lupa ia beli.

Setelah membayarnya, ia pun keluar dari minimarket sambil menenteng beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi segala jenis makanan. Namun saat ia hendak naik ke mobilnya lagi, terdengar suara letusan.

DOR!

"Hyung suara apa itu?" Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PSP, kaget saat mendengar suara letusan.

Ternyata minimarket yang ia singgahi barusan sedang dirampok oleh kawanan bersenjata api. Sebagai seorang polisi, ia pun bersiap untuk melumpuhkan semuanya.

"Ada perampokan. Kamu diam disini, Kyu. Jangan kemana-mana, Arra?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, sesungguhnya ia pun ketakutan mendengar suara letusan.

"JANGAN BERGERAK. DIAM DITEMPAT KALIAN, AKU POLISI. MENYERAHLAH!" Siwon berteriak sambil mengacungkan pistolnya kearah kawanan perampok tersebut.

"Sial, kenapa ada polisi?" Ujar salah seorang perampok tersebut.

"Choi Siwon."

"Mwo?"

Seorang namja berambut cepak menatap lurus kearah Siwon. Matanya berkilat tajam saat mengetahui sosok yang telah menghancurkan bisnisnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara letusan beruntun yang berasal dari perampok tersebut. Siwon denga sigap bersembunyi dibalik pintu mobilnya.

'Jika disini terus, Kyuhyun akan dalam bahaya.'

Siwon menatap sang dongsaeng yang kini meringkuk dikursinya. Kedua tangannya menutup telinganya. PSP yang selama ini selalu berada ditangannya, kini entah ada dimana.

"Kyu, tetap disana. Hyung akan membereskan mereka."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia sangat takut mendengar suara letusan itu. Ingatannya kembali saat ia melihat orang tua dia dan Siwon terbunuh didepan matanya.

/DOR!

"A-appa.. U-umma.. bangunlah..."

DOR! DOR! DOR!/

"Arrghh.." suara rintihan seseorang membangunkannya dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Kedua matanya membelalak saat melihat kakak kandungnya. Bersandar dibalik tembok sambil memegang bahunya yang terluka.

"A-appa.. U-umma.. bangunlah.."

Kilasan masalalu kembali menyeruak dipikirannya. Tanpa sadar ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearah Siwon. Ia tidak memperdulikan suara letusan diluar sana yang mungkin akan menembus bagian tubuhnya.

"KYU! JANGAN KEMARI, TETAPLAH DISANA!"

Kyuhyun tetap berjalan tidak memperdulikan teriakan hyung-nya tersebut. Napasnya tersendat-sendat sepertinya ia susah untuk berpikir jernih. Oksigen begitu sulit ia hirup. Wajahnya pun memucat, keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya.

Di tempat perampok, mereka melihat seorang remaja berjalan menuju arah lawan mereka. Sang pimpinan menyeringai ketika mengetahui siapa namja tersebut.

"Hoo, jadi itu adiknya Choi Siwon." Gumam namja itu.

Tangan yang sedang memegang senjata, ia arahkan menuju arah namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun. Namun sayang, saat ia akan menarik pelatuknya, terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi. Dengan terpaksa ia menurunkan kembali senjatanya dan bergegas kabur setelah selesai mengambil uang di supermarket tersebut.

"Kita pergi."

Mereka pun pergi. Anak buahnya menghentikan tembakan mereka. Sang pimpinan kembali menyeringai ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk diaspal.

#

#

#

#

"KYUNIE!" Siwon berteriak tiba-tiba. Kemudian terdengar rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aww.."

"Jangan bangun secara tiba-tiba, Siwon-ah. Lukamu masih basah."

Siwon baru tersadar bahwa ia kini berada disebuah ruangan yang didominasi berwarna putih serta bau obat-obatan yang menyeruak. "Rumah.. sakit?" Pikirnya.

"Kyunie.. dimana Kyunie, Zhoumi-Ge?!" Siwon hendak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan sigap Zhoumi mendorong tubuh berbalut pakaian Rumah Sakit tersebut untuk kembali berbaring.

"Tenanglah, lebih baik kamu istirahat terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi ia bagaimana? Aku melihatnya tergeletak diaspal, Ge." Siwon berusaha untuk bangun. Namun karena tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, ia tidak bisa melepaskan tubuhnya dari dorongan Zhoumi.

"Ia belum sadar, bahunya hanya terserempet sedikit." Mata Siwon semakin membulat.

"Aku harus kesana, Ge."

"Aniyo, lebih baik kamu beristirahatlah. Disana sudah aku tempatkan 2 orang polisi. Tenanglah." Kini Siwon tidak lagi memberontak. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah.

"Ini semua salahku, Ge. Jika saja aku tidak membawanya ke kantor.. ukh.." namja berlesung pipi tersebut menutup wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

Dapat Zhoumi lihat sebuah airmata mengalir disudut matanya. Siwon menangis.

"Mungkin saat itu ia mengingat kejadian dimana orangtua kami terbunuh didepan matanya. Sejak saat itu ia memiliki trauma dengan darah dan juga letusan senjata api..." namja berdarah china itu terdiam. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. "... jika traumanya muncul, ia akan sulit untuk berpikir jernih dan juga kesulitan bernapas. Itu bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Dan sekarang ia kesakitan karena aku, Ge."

"Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang ia baik-baik saja." Siwon memandang rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Itu yang dikatakan dokter. Kondisinya stabil."

Siwon menghela napasnya. Sedikit banyak kekhawatirannya berkurang saat mendengar perkataan tersebut.

"Lebih baik sekarang istirahat kembali. Mungkin besok kamu bisa menjenguknya." Siwon mengangguk dan kembali tertidur.

#

#

#

"Apa ada yang sakit, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memandang jengkel kakaknya tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mendengar pertanyaan yang sama tersebut sejak ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Bisakah hyung menghentikan pertanyaan tersebut?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada terkesan risih.

Siwon tidak tersinggung, ia tetap menatap khawatir adiknya tersebut. Meskipun dokter menyatakan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja, namun kekhawatiran masih menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyunie." Jawab Siwon dengan sedikit nada getar disuaranya.

Kyuhyun merasa tersentuh dan bersalah. Pandangan yang tadinya jengkel berubah menjadi lembut. Ia menghembuskan napas terlebih dahulu. Sedikit bersyukur karena ia bisa menghirup oksigen secara bebas tanpa bantuan alat kesehatan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir." Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali sendu ketika melihat bahu Siwon. Ia mengingat kejadian malam itu. "Apakah sakit, hyung?"

Siwon menatap dongsaeng-nya yang kini masih terbaring. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia harus istirahat total. Ia mengerti tatapan adik satu-satunya tersebut.

"Sudah tidak sakit, sebentar lagi hyung sembuh. Cepat sehat juga, Kyu. Hyung sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu." Tangan besar Siwon yang terbebas jarum infuse, kini mengelus surai coklat milik adiknya.

Saat pagi menjelang, Siwon memaksa suster yang saat itu sedang bertugas memeriksanya, untuk mengantarkan ia ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia berhasil, meskipun harus duduk dikursi roda dan membawa infusan yang tergantung ditiangnya.

Zhoumi tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Ia membawa sekantung buah-buahan segar. Senyum menawannya terkembang tatkala melihat dua bersaudara Choi.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

Namja tampan itu menaruh bawaannya dinakas samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih mengelus kepala adik rekannya itu.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja, Ge." Jawab Kyuhyun. Merasa tidak enak jika ia berbaring, ia pun berusaha untuk duduk.

Zhoumi yang mengerti pun, membantu Kyuhyun dengan menempatkan bantal di kepala ranjang tersebut. "Jangan memaksa jika tidak kuat, Kyu. Berbaringlah."

"Tidak, Ge. Aku sudah lebih baik."

Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah apel berbentuk kuning kemerahan. "Hyung potong-potong, mau?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil memperlihatkan buah yang rasanya pasti manis dan mengandung banyak air.

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Matanya berbinar melihat apel tersebut. Ia lupa harus menyembunyikan sifat childishnya. Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Apa mereka berhasil ditangkap, Ge?"

Namja china tersebut menghentikan gerakan tangannya sebentar kemudian menatap Siwon dan kembali memotong-motong apel tersebut.

"Ani, mereka berhasil lolos." Tangannya meletakkan potongan apel tersebut disebuah piring kecil. "Dan aku mendapatkan informasi yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini."

Dahi Siwon mengerut. "Apa itu?" Zhoumi terdiam sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun sebentar. Siwon mengerti arti lirikan tersebut. "Kyu, kami keluar dulu, tidak apa kami tinggal?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil memasukkan potongan apel tersebut kedalam mulutnya. "Ne, tak apa hyung."

"Baiklah, Gege pun sudah menempatkan dua orang didepan, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Ah ini, Gege membawakan PSP atau laptop. Bisa menghilangkan kebosananmu kan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka berdua pun berlalu. Zhoumi mendorong kursi roda Siwon. Kini tinggallah Kyuhyun seorang diri diruang rawatnya.

#

#

#

"Ada apa, Ge?" Tanpa basa basi Siwon langsung bertanya kepada Zhoumi ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Siwon.

"Ternyata mereka adalah buronan kita..." Siwon tidak terlalu kaget mendengar hal itu. Ia diam untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "Dan aku baru tau bahwa mereka adalah sisa dari buronan ayahmu waktu dulu. Sewaktu beliau masih hidup."

Kali ini kedua mata Siwon membelalak kaget. Pasalnya ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya. Firasat buruk pun menghantui dirinya.

"A-aku harus kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun." Gumam Siwon. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Siwon melajukan kursi rodanya keluar.

Zhoumi yang kaget menahan laju kursi rodanya. "Kamu mau kemana Siwon-ah."

"Aku harus kembali ke ruangan Kyunie, Ge."

"Untuk apa? Bukankah tadi kita dari ruangannya kan." Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Zhoumi yang menahan kursi rodanya.

"Mereka pasti akan menyakitinya, Ge."

"Untuk ap- maksudmu mereka akan membalas dendam?" Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku ingat bahwa mereka adalah salah satu orang yang merencakan untuk membunuh Appa. Mereka mengincar Appa setelah Appa berhasil menghancurkan bisnisnya dulu dan menjadi orang paling dicari di negara Seoul." Namja yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi di kepolisian itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku begitu bodoh melupakan semua itu. Jika saja aku ingat, aku pasti akan segera menangkap mereka sebelum menyakiti Kyuhyun."

Zhoumi menatap Siwon. Ia hanya mampu mengelus punggung tegap namja dihadapannya tersebut.

"Aku harus melindunginya, Ge."

Zhoumi mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, "Aku juga akan melindunginya dan membantumu menangkap mereka."

Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Lebih baik sekarang pulihkan dulu kesehatanmu. Istirahatlah."

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku ingin ke kamar Kyuhyun."

Zhoumi menghela napasnya. "Lebih baik kamu beristirahat. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaganya didalam."

Siwon melihat tatapan sahabatnya itu. Melihat keyakinan dimata Zhoumi, akhirnya Siwon pun menyetujui usulan namja tampa berkacamata tersebut.

#

#

#

Waktu pun bergulir. Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian perampokan itu. Kini luka yang ada ditubuh Siwon sudah sembuh total, begitupun dengan kesehatan Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengetahui mengenai identitas perampok itu, Siwon menjaga ketat adik satu-satunya. Selama itu pula Kyuhyun sering dibuntuti oleh orang suruhan kakaknya tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu saja, namun lama-lama ia risih juga dengan kelakuan kakaknya yang ia anggap berlebihan.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung menyuruh kedua orang itu untuk berhenti membuntutiku?"

Siwon menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak memasukkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya. "Ani, Kyu."

Brak!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggebrak meja makan yang ada dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam.

"Jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu, Kyu."

"Hyung keterlaluan. Semenjak kejadian itu, hyung lebih posesif. Semua gerakanku jadi terbatasi, hyung. Kebebasanku hilang."

Siwon mencoba meredam amarahnya dengan cara menutup kedua matanya. Perlahan ia hembuskan napas melalui hidung.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu, Kyu."

Emosi Kyuhyun memuncak. "Keselamatan apa, hyung? Dari apa? Karena sikapmu itu, aku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, melakukan apapun. Aku menyesal hidup dikeluarga yang berprofesi sebagai polisi."

Deg!

Siwon kaget mendengar penuturan sang adik.

"Karena profesi bodoh itu juga Appa dan Eomma kehilangan nyawanya. Iyah kan?!"

Brak!

Kali ini Siwon yang menggebrak meja makan. Matanya berkilat marah. Kyuhyun pun kaget, ia tak pernah melihat hyung-nya semarah ini.

"Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan profesi Appa, Kyu." Desis Siwon. Ia masih berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, hyung akan menyuruh mereka untuk mengawasimu."

Siwon pun beranjak dari ruang makan. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang masih shock melihat sikap keluarga satu-satunya itu.

#

#

#

Pagi pun telah datang. Kyuhyun sarapan sendirian. Tak biasanya ia tidak menemukan Siwon di ruang makan.

Ia pun teringat kejadian semalam. 'Hyung pasti benar-benar marah kepadaku.'

Dengan lemas, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju halte. Rasanya ia enggan untuk berangkat kuliah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus memikirkan kejadian semalam. Apa yang membuat hyung-nya itu marah besar. Jawaban tak kunjung ia dapatkan, hanya rasa sakit dikepalanya yang muncul. Ia terlalu keras berpikir.

"Haaahh.."

Ketika bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di halte yang menuju pusat kota, ia pun ikut turun. Keinginannya untuk berangkat kuliah benar-benar hilang.

Ia berencana untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang terasa lelah.

Tangan putihnya merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil handphone. Kemudian mencari kontak seseorang.

/Yeoboseyo.. Kyunie?/

"Changmin-ah, bisa ijinkan aku untuk tidak mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini?" Ternyata yang dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun adalah Changmin, Shim Changmin. Sahabat kecil sekaligus sahabat Kyuhyun di kampusnya.

/Eoh? Baiklah. Kamu sakit?/

"Ani, aku ingin refreshing sebentar."

/Kita bertemu di game center yang ada di Mall pusat kota. Tunggu aku disana./

"Bukankah kamu sudah ada di kampus kan?"

/ne, tapi aku akan menemanimu disana./

"Jangan mengikuti hal yang tidak baik, Changmin-ah."

/Sahabat sejati itu tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya berjalan dijalan yang salah sendirian, jadi aku harus menemanimu karena aku adalah sahabatmu./

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan namja yang ia hubungi. "Baiklah, terserah padamu."

Sambungan jarak jauh itu pun terputus. Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun melangkah menuju Mall yang tak jauh berada di depan halte yang ia singgahi.

"Siwon-hyung berbohong," desis Kyuhyun.

Namja berambut coklat itu sadar bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh dua orang dibelakangnya.

Ia pun meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

'Hyung berbohong, kenapa masih mengawasiku? Aku benci padamu!'

Seperti itulah kalimat yang Kyuhyun tulis. Ia pun segera mengirimnya dan langsung mematikan ponsel miliknya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Siwon.

#

#

#

"Sudahlah Kyu, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kita sudah bermain sepanjang hari kan?"

Setelah seharian bermain di Game Center, saking asyiknya mereka berdua melupakan jadwal makan siangnya. Kini mereka berdua beada disalah satu Restoran yang ada didalam Mall tersebut.

"Aku masih kesal dengan sikap Siwon-hyung."

Changmin menghela napasnya. Ia menyerah jika sudah berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam mode 'ngambek'.

"Aku ingin membeli vanilla shake yang ada didepan mall ini. Apa kamu mau juga?" Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kembali menghela napasnya.

"Jangan menghela napas terus, Changmin-ah. Berisik."

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Changmin sambil berlalu.

Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing. Ia tau bahwa Changmin akan memaklumi sikapnya ini. Persahabatan mereka tidaklah sebentar, hampir 15 tahun mereka habisnya bersama.

Hampir setengah jam Changmin berada diluar. Kyuhyun sudah bosan. Tempat yang dituju Changmin sedang ramai. Ia mengetahui hal itu setelah menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu.

DOR!

Deg! Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berpacu begitu cepat saat mendengar suara letusan didalam Mall. Ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dipintu masuk dan beberapa orang ditempat lainnya.

'Perampokan.. lagi?!' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak. Semua yang berada disini sudah ada didalam kendali kami. Jika sayang nyawa tetap diam, jangan melakukan hal bodoh." Teriak salah satu kawanan itu.

Wajah mereka tertutup. Hanya matanya saja yang terlihat.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Terdengar beberapa tembakan. Disaat yang bersamaan, beberapa orang yang terluka bahkan meregang nyawa salah satunya yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Saat itu ia melihat orang tersebut sedang membuka ponselnya, namun sayang ketahuan oleh mereka. Nyawanya pun hilang.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kembali terdengar suara letusan senjata api diiringi dengan teriakan wanita dan tangisan anak-anak. Sepertinya banyak orang yang dengan sukarela megantarkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Atau nyawa kalian melayang."

Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Kyuhyun, yang ternyata adalah orang yang membututi Kyuhyun semenjak ia keluar rumah.

"Bangun." Dengan kasar orang tersebut menarik Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya menuju para perampok itu.

Bruk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun dilempar begitu saja oleh orang yang membawanya. Ia meringis saat sikutnya menghantam tembok.

"Aku sudah membawanya, Bos." Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget. 'Bukankah dia suruhan Siwon-hyung?'

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Teriak Kyuhyun. Ia penasaran dengan tindakan namja yang baru saja menyeretnya. "Bukankah kamu suruhan Siwon-hyung kan?!"

"Hahaha.."

Terdengar tawa namja lain yang berada dibelakang Kyuhyun. Namja berumur 17 tahun itu pun melihat asal suara tawa tersebut. Degupan jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat.

'D-dia.. bukankah dia yang merampok di minimarket itu kan?'

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mengingatku, bocah. Iyah, aku adalah orang tersebut dan..." ia menyeringai. "Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu."

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, paru-parunya terasa sakit karena tidak bisa menghirup oksigen. Ia ingat. Kyuhyun kini bisa mengingat wajah orang yang telah membunuhnya.

"Jangan takut, kematianmu akan aku buat sepelan mungkin." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Tangan namja itu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringat. Kemudian mengelus bibir pucat Kyuhyun yang terlihat bergetar.

"J-jangan sentuh.. aku.." ucapan namja bermarga Choi itu terputus-putus.

"Hooo.. penyakitmu kambuh? Ooh, lebih tepatnya trauma-mu.. benarkan?"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Berbicara seperti itu pun sudah menguran semua kekuatannya. Pernapasannya sungguh mengganggu.

#

#

#

"CHANGMIN-AH!" Merasa dipanggil Changmin pun menoleh. Ia melihat dua orang namja berkemeja putih yang ditutupi jas tanpa dikancing sedang mendekatinya.

Ia mengenal salah satu dari mereka. 'Siwon-hyung!'

"Hyung!"

"Kyunie ada bersamamu?!" Siwon mencari keberadaan dongsaengnya. Ia terlihat sangat panik begitu mengetahui perampokan yang terjadi di Mall besar pusat kota.

Changmin menggeleng ketika tatapan Siwon kembali kepadanya. Lelehan airmata terlihat dari kedua mata Changmin. "Dia.. ada didalam hyung.."

Tubuh Siwon kaku seketika. Apa yang dihindarkan, menjadi kenyataan saat ini. Ia pun segera membawa tubuhnya menuju pintu masuk Mall tersebut.

Zhoumi yang mengerti tindakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Siwon pun, langsung mencekal tangannya. "Jangan bertindak gegabah."

"KYUHYUN ADA DIDALAM SANA, GE! IA PASTI KETAKUTAN SEKARANG!"

Buak!

Siwon tersungkur setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak dipipinya yang berasal dari Zhoumi.

"JANGAN BODOH, CHOI SIWON!" Pandangan Zhoumi melunak. Ia membantu sahabanya berdiri, namun ditepis oleh Siwon. "Jika kamu melakukan hal yang nekat tanpa perhitungan, itu sama aja akan melukaimu dan orang-orang disana. Termasuk adikmu, Kyuhyun."

Namja tegap itu terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Zhoumi memang benar.

"Mianhae..." lirih Siwon.

Zhoumi tersenyum. Kemudian berjongkok, "kita pasti bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Ini semua salahku, Ge. Jika saja aku tidak menuruti keinginannya untuk lepas dari pengawasanku, mungkin hal ini takkan terjadi."

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah takdir. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih ada dalam pengawasanmu, hal ini takkan terhindarkan. Iyah kan?"

Namja china itu membantu Siwon untuk berdiri. Changmin yang sudah berhenti menangis, menatap keduanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Choi Siwon, aku akan memberimu sedikit hiburan. Perhatikan baik-baik."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang, disaat yang bersamaan, layar televisi yang biasa digunakan untuk promosi menampil seorang namja yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah Mall lantai 1.

"Donghyun.." desis Siwon.

#

#

#

"Sepertinya kakakmu sudah datang kesini." Namja berambut cepak itu kembali mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang... kau ingin.. kan.."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk berbicara, meskipun paru-parunya terasa begitu sakit. Donghyun kembali menyeringai.

"Aku ingin melihat kakakmu frustasi." Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Jangan pernah.. kau me.. nyakitinya.. ukh..."

Tiba-tiba pipi Kyuhyun dicengkram oleh tangan Donghyun. "Karena dia, semuanya semakin berantakan.. padahal aku sudah membunuh kedua orangtuamu..."

"Kenapa.. hiks.. kenapa kalian membunuh orangtuaku.. hiks.. ukh.."

"Karena pekerjaan bodoh mereka, sehingga bisnisku hancur. Dan sekarang kakakmu mengikutinya..."

Cuih!

Entah keberanian darimana, Kyuhyun meludahi wajah Donghyun. Cengkraman yang berada dipipi Kyuhyun, ia lepaskan dengan kasar.

Plak!

"Berani sekalu kau meludahiku, bocah.." Donghyun menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri.

Tubuh Donghyun yang memang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun, memudahkan ia untuk menyiksa anak dari orang yang telah ia bunuh.

Buagh!

Lutut Donghyun telak mengenai perut namja berambut ikal tersebut. Tak ayal, darah pun keluar dari mulutnya. Pusing menyergapnya, namun ia terpaksa berdiri karena rambutnya masih ditarik oleh namja yang berumur 50 tahunan itu.

Tak ada yang berani menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari penyiksaan perampok itu. Mereka masih sayang nyawa, meskipun prihatin melihat namja mudah dihadapan mereka dipukul dengan keras.

Donghyun menghadapkan wajah Kyuhyun menuju kamera. Kyuhyun baru menyadari ada kamera yang merekamnya.

"Choi Siwon, lihatlah adik kesayanganmu ini." Ia pun kembali mendaratkan lututnya diperut Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk.. kh..." kembali cairan berwarna merah pekat keluar dari mulut juga hidungnya.

Tangan Donghyun mengambil senjata api yang berada dibalik jas hitamnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan moncong senjata tersebut kearah orang yang terluka karena tembakan sebelumnya.

Dor!

Timah panas itu pun mendarat tepat dijantung namja yang sebelumnya sudah sekarat.

Napas Kyuhyun semakin sesak melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Traumanya kembali muncul. Kejadian tadi persis seperti saat kedua orangtuanya terbunuh.

"A-appa.. ukhh.. Eo-eomma.. uhuk... kh..."

Donghyun menyeringai melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarat. Ia pun kembali menghadap kamera.

"Bagaimana? Pertunjukannya sangat menarik bukan?"

#

#

#

/Bagaimana? Pertunjukannya sangat menarik bukan?/

Layar itu pun padam. Siwon menahan amarahnya, kepanikan luar biasa ia rasakan saat itu. Zhoumi dan Changmin tak jauh berbeda. Namun kekhawatiran Changmin diiringi derai airmatanya yang mengucur deras.

"Kurang ajar!"

"Tahan emosimu, Siwon. Sebentar lagi rencana kita akan berjalan lancar. Aku tau kamu sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, begitu juga aku. Kita tunggu waktunya tiba." Zhoumi menepuk pundak Siwon yang bergerak naik turun dengan irama cepat.

"Kondisinya parah, Ge. Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya."

"Aku tau, tapi jika kita gegabah, kita akan memperburuk suasana saja. Bersabarlah."

"Maaf mengganggu, semuanya sudah sesuai rencana. Kami berhasil melumpuhkan hampir dari seluruh jumlah mereka. Kini yang tersisa adalah dibagian pintu depan.

Siwon dan Zhoumi bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju untuk melakukan penyelamatan. 'Bertahanlah, Kyu. Sebentar lagi Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu.'

Ya, mereka telah membuat rencana untuk melumpuhkan semua penjahat itu. Mereka memanfaatkan CCTV yang memperlihatkan dimana saja letak kawanan tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui semua posisinya, mereka mulai menyusun rencana, dengan terlebih dulu melumpuhkan penjahat yang berada dipintu khusus karyawan kemudian merangkak keatas untuk melumpuhkan semua yang berada disana.

Terakhir mereka akan mulai melumpuhkan sisanya. Tentu dengan resiko akan mengorbankan nyawa adik beserta pengunjung yang ada disana.

Ketika Siwon dan Zhoumi bersembunyi dibalik tembok, suara Donghyun pun terdengar.

"Jangan bersembunyi, Choi Siwon. Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Siwon dan Zhoumi tersentak kaget. Ini diluar perkiraan mereka. "Keluar dan letakkan senjata kalian, atau aku akan membunuh adikmu."

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU, DONGHYUN!" Siwon berteriak.

"Keluarlah!"

Siwon dan Zhoumi keluar dari persembunyiannya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Donghyun.

Mata Siwon terasa panas ketika melihat kondisi adiknya yang sangat mengenaskan. Warna merah darah memenuhi pakaian putihnya.

"Lepaskan adikku.." ucap Siwon dengan nada bergetar.

Donghyun tersenyum mengejek. Ia bisa melihat wajah putus asa seorang anggota keluarga Choi. Akhirnya balas dendam yang selama ini ia pendam bisa terbalaskan juga.

Bruk!

Namja paruh baya itu melempar tubuh Kyuhyun kebawah. Menghantam dinginnya lantai Mall. Darah pun menghiasi bersihnya lantai marmer tersebut.

"KYU?!" Teriak Siwon. Seketika ia pun berlari menuju tubuh dongsaengnya yang terkapar tak berdaya. Napasnya terlihat begitu berat. Wajah yang tadinya pucat kini semakin pucat. "Kyu bangun. Sadarlah. Hyung sudah ada disini.. jangan takut, nae namdongsaeng.."

Donghyun mendekati Siwon, ia menyeringai melihat keputusasaan masih menyelimutinya. Ia pun hendak menendang Siwon, namun sebelum kaki itu menghantam bagian tubuh Siwon, ia sudah menghalaunya.

"Jangan kau mengira sudah menang, Donghyun-ssi. Permainanmu sudah berakhir.."

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Zraak! Zraak!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menggema di Mall paling besar tersebut. Kini nampak puluhan polisi mengarahkan senjata mereka kearah kawanan penjahat itu.

"Letakkan senjatamu, Donghyun. Kami sudah mengepungmu. Menyerahlah jika nyawamu ingin selamat!" Ucap Siwon.

Mata Donghyun berkilat marah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi.

"Che, ayah dan anak sama-sama menyebalkan. Membuatku ingin membunuh dan menguliti kalian hidup-hidup." Namja yang telah masuk daftar pencarian orang itu masih mempertahankan seringainya.

Siwon hanya diam memandang namja dihadapannya. Sungguh tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir namja ini.

Duagh!

Tiba-tiba saja Donghyun menendang kaki Siwon. Dengan segera namja itu mengunci pergerakan Siwon yang masih meringis kesakitan saat tulang keringnya ditendang. Sebuah pistol tertempel di dahi Siwon.

"Letakkan senjata kalian, atau aku akan membunuh orang ini."

Siwon tidak gentar. Dirasa sakit itu sudah sedikit menghilang, tangan Siwon menyikut perut Donghyun. Namja paruh baya itu pun mundur beberapa langkah. Sebelum ia menyerang balik, Siwon melancarkan beberapa tendangan dan pukulan kearah tubuh Donghyun.

Hingga tendangan terakhir pun telak mengenai dahi Donghyun, hingga ia pun terkapar dilantai.

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku sudah mencapai ban hitam dalam taekwondo."

Siwon berbalik dan berjalan menuju tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia memangku tubuh sang adik yang kesadarannya belum benar-benar hilang.

"SEGERA PANGGILKAN AMBULANS!" Teriak Zhoumi. Ia membantu korban lain yang nampak masih hidup.

"Kyu, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang." Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang nampak berwarna merah, kontras dengan kulit wajahnya yang sudah terlihat pucat.

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun bergerak pelan, ia menatap wajah sang hyung yang kini diliputi rasa cemas dan panik luar biasa. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat Donghyun sedang mengarahkan senjata apinya kearah Siwon.

Dor! Dor!

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Bahkan Zhoumi dan yang lainnya hampir lupa untuk bernapas ketika melihat kejadian barusan.

Bruk!

Tubuh Donghyun kembali ambruk. Kini darah mengalir dari luka tembak yang terdapat dikepalanya. Begitu juga dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, namja muda itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa kakaknya ketika timah panas itu meluncur dengan cepat.

"Uhuk.." darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu kembali mengalir dari luka baru yang terdapat di punggungnya. "Syu-syukurlah.. aku.. bisa menyelamatkanmu.. uhuk.. hyung.."

"Kyu, jangan bicara dulu. Bertahanlah." Airmata Siwon merembes keluar.

"H-hyung.. p-polisi yang.. kh.. pa-paling heb-at.. aku.. ukh.. bangga pada.. mu.."

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan menutup. Tangannya terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya yang tak berdaya.

"Kyu? Kyu?! KYU SADARLAH!"

#

#

#

2 bulan pun berlalu.

Kejadian paling mengerikan itu kini tersimpan sebagai kenangan paling buruk dalam sejarah kepolisian. Akibat peristiwa itu, beberapa orang meninggal dunia, dan beberapa orang yang terluka parah.

Sedangkan otak dari peristiwa itu mati dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Beberapa bawahannya sudah diadili dan diberi hukuman yang setimpal.

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan dilorong Rumah Sakit. Senyum menawannya senantiasa mengiringi langkah kakinya menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuket bunga tulip putih. Wangi dan indah.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter wanita yang melihat namja itu hanya bisa merona dan memekik dalam hati. Betapa tampannya namja yang baru saja lewat tesebut.

Cklek!

Namja itu membuka salah satu pintu ruangan di Rumah Sakit. Senyuman masih tak lepas dari wajahnya meskipun mata itu terlihat sendu.

"Masih betah untuk bermimpi, Kyunie?"

Siwon nama namja itu, melangkah mendekati tubuh seseorang yang kini terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit. Tubuh yang dipasangi banyak alat medis itu hanya bisa terbaring selama 2 bulan ini. Mata itu belum pernah terbuka kembali setelah peristiwa besar tersebut.

Choi Kyuhyun pasien itu merupakan salah satu korban dari kejadian berdarah itu. Nyawanya sempat tak tertolong, namun keajaiban datang. Nyawa itu kembali ke tubuhnya. Tapi karena luka yang begitu parah, ia pun dinyatakan dalam kondisi koma oleh beberapa orang dokter.

Siwon sebagai anggota keluarga satu-satunya sampai memanggil dokter terhebat dari luar negri untuk menyembuhkan sang adik. Namun sehebat apapun dokter, ia bukan Tuhan yang mampu menyembuhkan seseorang tanpa Keagungan dan Keesaan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Kini Siwon hanya bisa pasrah dan sabar menunggu. Setiap hari ia menemani sang adik yang masih koma. Bahkan sesekali Zhoumi dan Changmin menemaninya.

Namja yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala biro kepolisian, duduk dikursi yang ada disana. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kurus Kyuhyun yang ujung jarinya terdapat salah satu alat medis.

"Bogoshipoyo, Kyunie. Cepatlah bangun. Hyung minta maaf.. karena hyung, kamu menjadi seperti ini.."

Tak ada balasan dari lawan bicara Siwon. Ia masih tetap diam tak bergerak.

"Sadarlah, Kyunie..."

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang Siwon. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia pun menelungkupkan kepalanya disamping tangan Kyuhyun.

Belum lama ia terbuai oleh alam mimpi, ia merasa sesuatu bergerak digenggaman tangannya. Kedua telinga Siwon samar-samar mendengar suara lirihan seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Si.. won hyung.. hyung..."

Begitu ia lihat, ia hampir berteriak tatkala melihat adiknya kini membuka matanya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Suara Kyuhyun begitu kecil karena teredam masker oksigen yang ia pakai selama 2 bulan ini.

"H-hyung.. aku.. p-pulang.." ucap Kyuhyun susah payah dengan senyuman kesil dibibirnya.

Dengan deraian air mata, Siwon menjawab ucapan san adik. "Selamat datang, Kyunie.. selamat datang..."

'Terimakasih Tuhan, engkau telah mengembalikan hartaku yang paling berharga.

Terimakasih Appa, Eomma, kalian mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap disampingku.

Aku akan menjaga dan melindunginya.

Saranghae, Nae Namdongsaeng.'

~ Fin ~

Gaje kah?

Minta review-nya yah..

Ga ngasih juga ga apa.. :3

Makasih udah yg mw review fict buatanku.. :3

Ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang diluar negri itu. Pembantaian di salah satu Mall. :)


End file.
